


Erin's First Pretzel Day

by Stormfet



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, anyway, because I'm in love with Erin, but she's far to innocent for me to write smut about her, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Michael Scott and Erin eat sweet pretzels together and the office gets a little chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin's First Pretzel Day

Stanley barrelled past Erin’s desk and slammed the door to the office open. Erin looked on confusedly. It was a regular tuesday afternoon, a few weeks after she had started. She had been exposed to Michael’s shenanigans ever since he came back (the disco one was easily her favorite), and had gotten to know the office staff. And nothing she could ever imagine would elicit such a reaction from sweet, slow old crossword Stanley.

“Erin?” she glanced over and Michael was leaning against her desk. Erin realized she was standing, looking at Stanley’s strange disappearance. “What’s the matter?”

“Uh,” Erin said, quickly sitting down. “Nothing at all. Stanley left in such a hurry.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael said. His eyes lit up with the strange mania she only saw when he was about to start another crazy idea. She was half excited and half scared. “Today is pretzel day!”

“Pretzel day?!” Erin said in confusion and wonder. “What is that?”

“Once a year every year the pretzel guys come in and the entire building gets one free soft pretzel of their choosing,” Michael explained, glancing at his watch. “Come on, the building knows by now, let’s get a good spot in line!”

Michael beckoned and Erin inwardly shrugged her shoulders. Her heart was beating quickly. She was excited. A free pretzel was just the thing she could use at one thirty this tuesday afternoon. She followed Michael as the sped walk down the hallway, Michael keeping his arms stiff at his sides to make himself “more aerodynamic”. Erin trotted along behind him. 

They reached the line, stretching from a stand at the end of the ground floor hallway all along to the other side. People in line from everywhere -- the warehouse, dunder mifflin, vance refrigeration. Erin even saw the security guard in line. She and Michael got in line, Michael jumping up and down on the spot.

“We have got such a great place in line,” Michael said excitedly. “It’s only going to be a half an hour. Maybe even twenty minutes if we’re lucky!”

Erin grinned and clapped her hands in response. She and Michael looked over at Stanley passing, a freshly made soft pretzel in his right hand, a cup of mustard in his left. 

“Excited?” Michael asked as he passed, leaning forward to get a whif of pretzel.

“You have no idea!” Stanley said, walking back to the office with a massive grin on his face. Erin had never seen Stanley so excited.

“How delicious are they?” Erin asked.

“Better than anything you could possibly imagine!” Michael said. “And this is your first, so it’s going to be your best! Or actually...maybe they get better every time you have them...they’re just the best.”

“We still have a long time to wait,” Erin said, looking ahead. The stand was still down the hallway. She looked the other way. The line curved around the corner it was so long, with people craning their necks to see the front.

Erin and Michael passed the time alternating games of I-spy and concentration 64. Erin really nailed it when the category was candy and she caught Michael off guard with the use of the 100 grand. But then during I-spy he spied someone’s pocket square and she couldn’t get it. And suddenly before they knew it they were in front of the pretzel stand.

“I’ll go first so you can see how it’s done,” Michael said proudly, stepping up to the window.

“What can I get for you today, sir?” asked the pretzel man, a tall, grey haired, friendly guy wearing a white apron smeared with flour.

“Do you have any sweet pretzels left?” asked Michael.

“Yes we do!” said the man, turning and pulling a cinnamon covered pretzel out of the warmer and placing it in wax paper.

“And...the toppings you have?” Michael asked, drumming his fingers on the window.

“We have...” began the man, looking to the candy toppings in front of him. “Sprinkles, chocolate syrup, caramel syrup, peanut butter, oreo crumbles, chocolate chips, mini m&m's, reese’s pieces, marshmallows, kit kats and white chocolate chips here with us today.”

Michael’s eyes lit with a fury Erin had never quite seen. “Can I have all of them?” Michael asked. A few seconds later the man handed back a rainbow pretzel creation that seemed to sparkle in the light of the ground floor hall. Erin’s mouth fell open.

“That looks delicious!” she said.

“Your turn!” Michael sang, popping a kit kat into his mouth. Erin turned to the pretzel man.

“Can I have the same thing?” she asked, clutching her hands together. The pretzel man nodded with a smile, and handed her a candy coated pretzel creation. Erin’s heart began to beat faster just by looking at the pretzel.

“Come on!” Michael said, grabbing her free hand and dragging her back to dunder mifflin, his sweet pretzel clutched in his right hand tightly.

“For your first pretzel day experience,” Michael said, standing next to his door, being careful not to drop a single piece of candy. Erin had hers in her hand, holding one napkin carefully under hers to make sure not to lose a single crumb. “Will you join me in my office?”

Erin nodded and smiled excitedly. Michael let her in and they sat over Michael’s desk. Erin took a bit of her sweet pretzel, chocolate and sugar flooding into her mouth. “This is more delicious than anything I have ever eaten in my life!” she declared, taking another bite. Michael’s mouth was too full to respond, so he simply nodded.

Erin felt her heart begin to beat faster as she ate the pretzel, finally reaching the last bite, savoring the taste of chocolate-candy-peanut-butter-caramel-sugar-bonanza. She licked the sauce and sugar off her fingers, savoring the last bite. Michael’s eyes met her.

“Disco party in the office!” Erin exclaimed, throwing aside her chair and leaping up.

“That is a fantastic idea!” Michael screamed, bursting out and throwing the door open. “DISCO PARTY IN THE OFFICE!”

 

Michael grabbed the boom box he always had handy in his office, popping in his favorite disco mix. The other office workers watched with curosity and exasperation as Cyndi Lauper’s voice exploded into the office with the greatest anthem ever written: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Erin and Michael began to whirl about, spinning and dancing through the office. Erin somehow found herself back by the accountants, laughing in Oscar’s face because his tie was so funny, like, orange and purple! And Angela’s cats! She laugh screamed as the song changed to the Jackson Five. 

“I LOVE THIS MIX MICHAEL!” she screamed, running back towards the sales. She discovered that she liked making loud noises. And running fast. She yelled as she ran. This was good.

Michael was dancing with a disgruntled Dwight while Jim laughed. “Isn’tthishilariousJim??!” Erin asked, speaking much too quickly for Jim to understand. Jim just laughed even harder, and Erin cackled along with him. She began to spin in a circle, her skirt flowing out into a big balloon.

“PAM TWIRL SKIRTS WITH ME IT’S SO COOL!” Erin screamed as Michael began to climb onto the reception desk and recite from memory the lyrics to Aha’s Take On Me, which had just come on.

Pam simply giggled as Erin twirled in a circle, the room spinning faster and faster and faster and faster and then the floor was rushing up to her and she spread her arms to meet it and she met it a little too hard and her head throbbed but now...it....was...such a...nice...place to rest...

Erin’s thoughts slowed as Michael came off the desk and walked over to her. She didn’t understand what he said, looking up at him slowly, blinking her eyes.

Someone picked her up and set her down in a dark, comfortable place. It was warm. A blanket was around her, a pillow? Was that? Under her head. Erin smiled. It was a good place. She promptly fell asleep.

Jim, Andy and Dwight looked on from outside the conference room, shades pulled, lights off, door shut so Erin could sleep. They shrugged their shoulders at the camera man.

“Come on,” Andy said, shrugging his shoulders. “She deserves to have a good first pretzel day. Plus Michael’s asleep too so nobody will mind if she sleeps.”


End file.
